warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
A Thousand Reasons To
There are many ways to do many things. And it all starts with one, ..then it grows, your list, and suddenly you have a thousand. a thousand reasons to a set of one-shots by storm contains spoilers for a few fanfics download the font "trick tag" to see it better!! one - run away They don't wait for cats like me. I watch as they take my single living kit away, my daughter, her light brown tabby fur and white paws being shoved away from me. They call her Aspie. Aspie, why? Two of the spikes - their sense of fighters - slash out at me. Suddenly my mental state dips into panic and I lash out, wanting to reach my daughter. She meets my gaze. Her eyes are sad. The spikes continue slashing out at me, and all I am left with is memory. "Sunset?" "F-Father, I can't find him!" "I-I did it to him, I swear!" "I'm sure, Father." Sunset. My brother. I drove him away. Why I never enjoyed his company, I'll never know, but I drove him away. He ran away from me. "I'll find him. He won't get away." "Don't argue with me. You know the punishment for running away." Father found him at first. Father was always brutal - and Mother had died not long after Sunset ran away. I look into Aspie's eyes again. I see the same look that Sunset gave me after Father beat him. "F-Father!" "N-No, please!" That memory. Aspie wasn't born yet. I carried her and two stillborns. Father had found me, called me weak. I could never figure out why he hated queens. Sunset had saved my life. The spikes pause as they hear something. A twig cracks. Suddenly two toms leap out of the bushes. One I recognize as Sunset, the other is entirely unknown. Sunset meets my eyes for a moment. A thousand words flash through his gaze. He lashes out at the two spikes. The other tom, a dark orange tabby, grabs Aspie's scruff. Suddenly everything is gone. Silence. Blood. Aspie is placed in front of me. She doesn't do anything, just stands in horror. "Aspie," I gasp, "please get away from here. You have a thousand reasons to run. Take advantage of it." My vision blurs. Everything goes black, and my brother, daughter, and whoever else that was are gone. two - hide "You what?!" Her screams are scathing. Making her angry was the last thing I wanted to do. I thought she'd take it well. I guess I was wrong. I back away from her. Telling her that I had overheard her...it must have triggered her. I spin around and I avoid her gaze. The fire in her eyes was a wildfire. She leaps after me, and panic floods through me. "How much did you hear? Don't lie!" "N-Nothing!" "Don't lie!" "Nothing big." I turn to look at her. "But I know who you're meeting." three - story time Name: Napydaw Appearance: Attached Gender: (hesitation) Non-binary The cats around me - they want to hear my story... for once, someone wants to listen to me.